


I Know What You Like Baby (let me get you right)

by Ziamsession



Series: G for Girls [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Possessive Liam, Vaginal Fingering, counter sex ;p, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP that is all</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Like Baby (let me get you right)

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Ziamsession hope you like this x

"babe we were just dancing", Zayn shouts as she tries to keep up with Liam. Liam opens their apartment door letting out a huffed laugh, "she was flirting with you all night and you know it!!". Zayn flinches at her loud voice "she knows you're my girlfriend" ,she gets closer to Liam who is pouring herself a glass of water because of all that yelling, she needed something to cool down the fire inside her cause she's raging with anger.  
"well that didn't make a difference for her did it!!" , slamming the glass on the table. Zayn gets closer to her. "I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to upset you" holding Liam's face between her hands. Liam looks between her eyes "I didn't even like the way she looked at you, and then I saw her touching you" Liam whispers, Zayn cuts her off by kissing her. Liam picks her up on the counter kissing her deeply hands going to hold her waist "don't do that again", she mumbles nipping at Zayn's lip. 

 

Zayn whimpers nodding as she wraps her arms around Liam's neck, closing her legs behind her "I want you, please". Liam rubs her thighs nosing at her cheeks "I want you too fuck babe you looked so good tonight wanted to fuck you right then and there" 

Zayn held her jaw "I wouldn't have said no" making Liam laugh against her mouth, kissing her deep before starting to kissing down her neck sucking love bites deep on her lover. 

 

"I think I should've then that bitch wouldn't have approached you" Zayn pulls back ,"forget about it.. I'm yours, yeah? want you to fuck me" Liam bites her lip watching Zayn pulls back to take her shirt off. Liam's eyes roam her body hand landing from Zayn's neck to the dip between her breasts ,to her stomach pushing her back letting her lay on the counter. pulling down her pants "no panties?" Liam smirks, Zayn leans on her elbows "easier to get to the fucking, but here you are talking instead of.." Liam cuts her off with a finger slipping between her wet folds tracing her slit "you were saying?" Zayn licks her lip "just do something" voice shaky. 

Liam takes off her clothes too staying in only her panties. She spreads Zayn's legs moaning "damn baby you're already so wet for me", Zayn whimpers "always for you" she rubs her fingers between her wet folds fingers rubbing up her clit fast in circular motion. Zayn's breath starts to quicken. 

Liam takes that moment to enter her digit into her,while the heel of her hand get to work with providing the right friction needed on her throbbing clit. Her fingers fuck into her deep in and out fast,causing Zayn trash from pleasure her head keeps lifting, dropping back on the counter "yes Liam, don't..sttop" Zayn's moans echoing through the room, the wet sound of her fingers pushing inside of her makes Liam more aroused than she already is.

 

Zayn's back arches gripping the edge of the counter crying out loud "shit baby I'm gonna.. I'm gonna" Liam leans forward taking her perky nipple in her mouth sucking and teasing it with a bit of teeth, making eye contact with Zayn, with that graze to the hard nub Zayn hiccups a soft "Liam" before cumming clenching hard around her fingers.. Liam litters kisses up to her neck hands gripping Zayn's legs, pushing them up she leans down between her spread legs, nipping at her thighs between every other word "you look so fucking good when you cum, can't help but want to make you come again and again". 

 

she gives a broad lick collecting her wetness on her tongue moaning unshamelessly loud "you taste so good" ,closing her mouth around her clit sucking on it making Zayn sob in pleasure, plunging her fingers in fast motion making her cliamax again. Zayn holds Liam's wrist stopping her from touching, she pulls her closer panting against her mouth "my turn". kissing Liam as she sits up slipping down from the counter. turning them around so Liam is now pinned to it. 

 

she licks into her mouth, biting Liam's lower lip before going on her knees. hands smoothing down on her thighs she pulls her panties to the side kissing her hipbone, lifting one of her legs over her shoulder "better hold yourself up cause I won't stop till I coaxed couple of orgasms off of you", licking the juncture og her thigh Liam shivers as she holds on to the counter. 

 

Zayn kitten licks against her clit before grazing her teeth against the hood chuckling when Liam hisses out a moan "you like that?" 

 

she licks into her teasingly, tongue causing Liam's body shake. she grips Zayn's hair keeping her there panting harshly , she rides her face fast one hand still gripping the edge , moaning out her body jerking forward cumming flooding Zayn's mouth with her juices. Zayn doesn't stop still pinning her to the counter, hand on her lower abdomen gripped down, with her unoccupied hand she slips two fingers inside her, kissing her hipbone praising "god you look sinful". 

 

hitting her spot dead on she shakes in her second orgasm Zayn slips her fingers out . Knealing on the floor knees feeling weak , she kisses Zayn slowly more panting against one another. she rests her forehead against Zayn but Zayn shakes her head "I am not done with you", she pulls her down,laying her on her back on the kitchens floor,kissing her deeply "want you to ride my face, can't get enough of you" 

 

Liam moans out "I can't" causing Zayn to whine back "baby you can yeah" in encouragement, Liam bites her lip nodding, settles herself down legs spread, she hovers herself over her face, legs bracketing Zayn's head.

 

Zayn kisses her thigh, "gonna take it slow yeah". she says softly before giving her a broad lick, nipping at her lips, she keeps teasing her till she sucks hard on her sensitive clit , she drop forward hands on the floor trying to keep herself up she's crying out "I'm so sensitive babe I can't" Zayn slips her tongue inside her holding firmly her thighs, she starts to let out these small ah's as Zayn tonge fucks her. "fuck yes Zayn" panting out, she settles herself riding on her stiffend tongue. hands going weak as she cums dropping to her elbows. 

 

Zayn rests her head back breathing harshly, kisses pepperd down her stomach leaving a wet kiss to her clit casuing to Liam whimper a "no" moving away dropping next to her. she's still panting "you monster", Zayn chuckles turning wraps an arm around her stomach , kissing her shoulder Liam looks at her with a soft smile "was this close to kill her",she mumbles, Zayn laughs out loud buries her face In the crook of her neck, "didn't mean to make you jealous yeah?"- Liam wraps an arm around her. 

 

"but if the sex is going to be like that I might do it again" she smirks, Liam turns them around pinning her hands above her head "well you don't need to make me jealous babe" she says against her lips "you just gotta ask for it".


End file.
